A Curse Not Easily Broken
by newsiegirl-14
Summary: Hey! I renewed for the first time in months! It still has 6 chapters, but I changed around and added to Chapter 6! R&R Please! I am anxious for POSITIVE feedback if you don't mind. Thanks much!
1. Strange Happenings

A Curse Not Easily Broken-   
By newsiegirl14 

**_Author's Note: _**This is my first HP FF and I really think it is cool, but most of the credit goes to my dear friend, Ducky 

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of these characters. They are the creation and property of JK Rowling.   


* * *

Harry Potter awoke to a searing pain in his head, but it wasn't the first time in his life. Harry thought it was his scar like the usual times, but for once, it wasn't. He put on his glasses and glanced at his glowing watch. 

" Two thirty, my god," 

His head was pounding uncontrollably, and was making him dizzy. He slowly got up and went to the glass pitcher of water by the window. It poured him a glass, and scolded him quietly that he shouldn't be up at this hour. 

" Its too late for a student your age to be awake at this hour. It isn't good for your health," 

" I'm Fourteen, I know when to get up and when not to, and at the moment, I need to somehow kill this pain in my head," 

" I still don't---" 

" Oh shut up already, I'm in a bad enough mood," Harry said as loud as he could without waking any of the other boys. 

He quietly slipped back into his four- poster and sipped his water. It soothed the pain, but just a bit. Harry had never had a headache in his life and yet he was certain that they weren't supposed to feel so horrendous. The dizziness was taking him over, the room started to spin. He stood up and tried to walk over to the jug again, but it was no use. His entire body felt weak, darkness filled his eyes, and he collapsed onto the dorm room floor. 

* 

Ron Weasley was the first to awaken that morning. He clambered out of his four- poster to find an eagle- spread Harry on the floor, his glass in his hand, and water everywhere.It took Ron about ten seconds to realize what he was seeing. 

" Oh my God! Bloody hell!" 

Every boy in that dorm room jumped, including passed - out - on - the - floor - Harry. All of the other boys were around Harry within seconds, dressed in their pajamas. 

" Man, what happened to you?" 

" You okay Harry?" 

" I'm getting Professor McGonagall," 

" NO! I'm fine!" Harry said. 

" No, your not fine," said Ron. " When I find someone on the floor with a glass of water in his hand after the night is through, that person is not all right!" Ron helped Harry to his feet, and sat him down his bed. 

"And look at you! You're shaking and as white as a ghost- no offense, Nick-" 

" I'll be fine. I had a head ache in the middle of the night and I must have fallen asleep on my feet," Harry lied. He knew very well that he had not just fallen asleep. What had happened? Why did he pass out? Harry could still feel the pain in his head, but it wasn't as intense as it had been that early morning. Then he spoke to Ron. 

" I'm going to go talk to Hermione for a minute, you mind?" 

" I'm not so sur-" 

" Thanks Ron, I'll be back in a minute or ten." 

Ron sulked and followed Harry into the Common Room, where, they found Hermione. Ron headed for the bathrooms while Harry quickly walked over to Hermione by the fireplace. 

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and quickly asked, "Harry? What is it? You look like you just got second place for the Quidditch Cup. And what was all the ruckus in your dormitory a few minutes ago?" 

" Hermione, something happened," 

Hermione made a puzzled statement on her face, 

" Harry?" 

" I was up in the middle of the night, " Harry started pacing, " and I had a terrible, awful headache and-" 

" That's a bit normal, isn't it? Was it your scar?" she interrupted him. 

" No, Hermione listen. I got up to get a drink of water, to try to kill the pain a bit and all I remember is, sitting down on the bed, and for some reason, standing up again, and then everything just went dark! Can you explain any of this to me? You're the smart one,"said Harry. 

Hermione blushed and laughed. She went immediately went back to a straight face and spoke. 

" Harry, I really and honestly don't know what to tell you? I mean, in all of my research on…well…anything, I have never heard of anything like it. But, for your sake, I will look for something in the library, under symptoms or some other. But you still haven't answered my other question," 

" Repeat it for my liking, please?" Harry joked. 

" Ha ha ha, very funny. Well, what was all the ruckus about?" 

" Oh, well, isn't it apparent? It was Ron finding me on the floor and the obvious happened. Everyone freaked out and the story goes on," Harry slurred his story together. 

Hermione laughed again, but this time gave Harry some, what he considered, useless advice. 

" Go to Madam Pomfrey, I am sure she will know-" 

" NO! I feel, er, better now, and if anything like this happens again, I'll go. Besides, there is no way that I want to put my chances of playing in the Quidditch match against Slytherin today in jeopardy. I'll be fine," Harry headed back to the boys' dormitories to change into his brilliant red and gold Quidditch robes. 

" It was nothing," Harry thought to himself.   



	2. The Quidditch Match

It was a hot, sunny day. Perfect flying weather, let alone excellent for Quidditch playing. There was a cool, fall breeze, but nothing that would harm Gryffindor's chances of winning the match. Harry and the Gryfinndor Quidditch team were marching out onto the Hogwarts Playing field, broomsticks in hand, and ready for what they would later know as the game of their lives. Harry was feeling totally refreshed and had completely forgotten about the incident from the night before. Not for the first time in his life, he was feeling as if Hogwarts had decided to do year round school, that's how much he loved it (and being away from the Dursleys, but that's another story). 

The Quidditch team was great too. Oliver Wood was the team captain, and an excellent Keeper. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, are the team Beaters, and have really good defensive sides to their personalities. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were the three best Chasers you could ever have on a Quidditch team, even if they were girls. And the Seeker, the one whom sought out the Golden Snitch, was Harry. 

The team took their positions and waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. She ran through the basic rules for the new Beaters on the Slytherin team, and released the bludgers and the Snitch. She took the Quaffle in hand, blew her whistle and tossed up the large, red ball. Harry shot up about 50 feet from where he was and watched for the Snitch. He could hear the crowd cheering below, but he needed to concentrate. Harry searched about for the Snitch maybe flying around someone's head or chasing a broomstick. When- 

BAM! Harry was hit by a bludger and caused him to wobble on his broom. Luckily, it hadn't hit him very hard; otherwise he would be out for the count. Harry regained his balance and suddenly heard a blast of screams from the stadium. Looking at the scoreboard he saw that Gryfinndor was ahead by 20 points. Good. He searched about for the Snitch again when he saw hint of gold light. There it was. 

Harry zoomed across the stadium, making everyone "ooooooooooh" and "aaaaaaaaaaaah". His eyes were on the Snitch. He was almost there. But suddenly his headache came back, out of nowhere. Harry's vision went blurry, he couldn't see again. Harry tried to reach for the tiny ball, but it was no use. He headed for the ground. He was 50 feet from the ground when- 

WHACK! The front of someone's broomstick hit Harry upside the head, knocking him out and causing him to fall off his broom. 10…20…30…40…50 feet he fell. The crowd went completely silent as they watched Harry fall. He hit the ground. Harry, everyone thought, was surely, dead.   
  



	3. A Betrayal of Trust

A few hours later, Harry awoke in the Hospital wing. His head was still a little achy, but not as bad as before. Harry's blurred vision made it worse. Looking around, he saw that there was someone else in the wing with him, but it wasn't Madam Pomfrey. Harry reached for his glasses on the bed stand that was normally, by the bed. But today it wasn't. And- 

" Ooof!" Harry fell out of his bed, causing his head to spin. He felt as if he were drunk. Standing up, he tried to make sense of what had happened. But before he could conclude to anything, Madam Pomfrey walked in. She had obviously heard him fall and come to help him. He was obviously incorrect. 

" What in the world were you thinking trying to get up? You should know better! What if you had fallen and gotten knocked out again? Then what would happen? In your state, I should have you tied to your bed!" 

" I was trying to get my glasses so I could look around and figure out where I was, but the bed side stand is gone, and so are my glasses! I fell because the stand wasn't there!" Harry snapped back at Madam Pomfrey. 

" Well, why didn't you just ask for your glasses? Hm? Good Lord child. You're a hopeless case, you are. You've been through the mill. Now, enough silly talk. You get back in bed, I will fetch you your glasses, and the elves will be up in a minute with your dinner," And with that, Madam Pomfrey left for her office. Harry sat back in bed, and slouched. 

" She thinks she knows everything! Ney, mey, ney!" Harry mumbled under his breath. 

Madam Pomfrey was back two minutes later with Harry's glasses and a house elf, carrying a tray of what looked like hot chicken sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and some sort of sparkly substance. Harry put on his glasses and looked across the room. There was someone else in the room. In fact there were two other people in the wing. They were sleeping at the moment, but he knew those faces oh so well… 

"Ron! Hermione! What are they doing in here?!" Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey, and then the elf, who's eyes had widened to a certain extent, then quickly ran off. He looked back at Madam Pomfrey. She sighed. 

" You are all hopeless cases, the lot of you, you know that? Well, because they are your friends, I will tell you. But mind, they will both be just fine and dandy this time tomorrow. Mr. Weasley was also hit with a broomstick upside the head. Mr. Malfoy's in fact. But Ms. Granger, she can go pretty long without her rope snapping, but after Mr. Weasley's…er…accident she decided to try cursing Mr. Malfoy. Apparently, it reflected off of a broomstick and backfired at her. She tried to hex him with the bashing curse, and well, you see what happened. She was knocked out. They will be waking up any moment, and I will leave you to them. But I must warn you, that they know something that you do not. I have told them not to inform you of it, Mr. Potter. So-" 

Madam Pomfrey looked over at the beds. Ron was waking up. He sat up and rubbed the back of his very red head. He looked around and spotted Harry. Ron gave him a small wave and plundered back into his pillow with an " Ow!" when he hit it. Harry laughed quietly and went to his food. He took a bite of one of the small chicken sandwiches and noticed the sparkling substance again. 

It shone like emerald dragon scales, and looked like it was made for artwork. He poked it with his fork. It powdered up and sent tiny glittering particles into the air, as if it were made of ash. Harry looked over at Madam Pomfrey attending to Ron, whom was being served sandwiches as well. Harry quietly spoke. 

" Madam Pomfrey, what is this…er…glitter stuff?" 

Madam Pomfrey looked up from Ron. Her eyes welled up with tears, but quickly blinked them away. 

" That is your medication, Mr. Potter. It helps you in ways that I cannot, but it will not help you…you…" her voice trailed off. Harry took a sip of Pumpkin juice and said, " Will not help me what?" 

Just at that very moment, at the far side of the room, all three of them heard a sneeze. It had come from Hermione, who was sitting in bed rubbing her head. She spoke in a hoarse whisper, " Hullo everyone, how's doin?" 

" I would be just great, but the fact that I got hit with Malfoy's idiotic hell of a Nimbus 2001 broomstick just makes me to spare," Ron mumbled hotly. He looked at Hermione. " How'd you get in here?" 

" Um, lets see. Bashing curse, backfire, knockout, ouch?" Hermione answered. She quickly thanked the elf that had just apparated with a tray of food for her, and started eating. Harry laughed. 

" That bashing curse must have knocked you pretty hard, cuz this isn't the Hermione with perfect vocabulary that I know," he said. Harry went back to his sandwiches, hoping that he would figure out what had happened to him, and he had a strong feeling that both Ron and Hermione knew what it was, but were both forbidden by Madam Pomfrey, to tell him. He couldn't restrain himself from asking. 

" Madam Pomfrey, could you please tell me what is wrong with me?" Harry asked in the most polite, most innocent voice he could manage. She looked at him and without any consideration at all; she said the five most horrible words in the wizard language. 

" Harry, you are going to die," And with that, she went to her office. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, whom both had become very interested in their chicken sandwiches. Harry spoke. 

" You…you…you two knew, didn't you? Didn't you?!" 

Hermione looked up from her sandwiches and let her tears fall down her front. Ron just sat in complete silence, no statement on his face whatsoever. Harry flopped back down on his pillow and just stared at the marble ceiling, not making any gestures or expressions of any sort towards anyone. He sighed, and settled in. The three friends lapsed into a deafening silence for the rest of the night.   
  



	4. The Cure

Chapter 4: The Cure  
  
Ron and Hermione were released from the hospital wing the next day. Hermione, obviously, went directly to the library and looked up Harry's symptoms. " Why is it that the first place you have to go right after you're cooped up in the hospital wing for 3 days, is the library?" Ron asked sarcastically. " Why is it that your ears go red whenever you see Professor Trelawney?" Ron remembered the day that he had cracked a joke about Uranus to Professor Trelawney, saying he wanted to see it, and his ears automatically went a brilliant shade of red. Hermione laughed and went back to The Encyclopedia of Symptoms for Almost Incurable Magical Illnesses. After about a half-hour of reading, (or sitting and playing with a sugar quill for Ron) Hermione let out a squeal. Ron jumped and hit his head on a bookshelf. " Here it is! Ron! Come look!" Ron straggled over to Hermione's chair and read over her shoulder: " Cantibus Sholnious: Being hit with an unforgivable curse causes this illness. For example, Avanda Kadavra. The symptoms for Cantibus Sholnious is frequent torturous headaches, fainting, loss of leg usage, and much more. Seems like the flu at first, but gets gradually worse and worse over a period of about three months. Then it kills you. But, there is a cure, which is practically impossible to access. The Enchanter's Emerald." " What?! That's it? What about the Emerald?" Ron burst when he read the last bit of information. The librarian hushed him and Ron looked at Hermione and quietly spoke. " How are we going to find this."enchanter's emerald?" " Well, we need to find more information on the Emerald, I think I've read this somewhere. Maybe." Hermione trailed off. " Of Course!" Hermione popped up and ran towards the door. She turned around. " RON! COME ON!" " Where are we going?" Ron asked as he ran after her. " To talk to Hagrid!" " Oh. Uh.why?" " COME ON!" Ron followed Hermione out to the large cabin on the Hogwarts grounds. Rubeus Hagrid sat on his front porch with his dog, Fang, playing a little tin flute. Hagrid was half-human, half-giant, which made him quite an enormous being. Hermione casually walked up to him and said, " Hey Hagrid, what do you know about Emeralds?" " Wha' ever happened to 'Good mornin' Hagrid, how are yeh? But anyhoo. What do yeh want ter know 'bout Em'ralds?" " The Enchanter's Emerald. What do you know?" " Eh.come inside and I'll tell yeh what I knows," Hagrid said and gestured Ron and Hermione through the door. Ron sat down on his couch by Fang and Hermione on his oversized "luxury" chair. Hagrid started to put on some tea and put out a tray of treacle fudge. Both Hermione and Ron knew better than to take any. They had had more experience with Hagrid's cooking than they had ever hoped. Ron looked on Hagrid's coffee table and noticed a small, crummy looking book. It smelled of dried leaves and looked as if it had been buried beneath the earth for thousands of years. Hermione was off daydreaming as Ron spoke. " Er, Hagrid? What kind of book is that? Cuz it looks awful, and uninformative as well," Ron babbled. " That, Ron, would be a book of Emeralds. Read the title," Hagrid said as he noticed that the tea water was boiling over. Ron read: The Rare Runes Collection: Volume III: Emeralds. Ron thought for a moment and it finally clicked. At the same time, Hermione came back to reality. " Are you saying that you've also figured out that Harry has Cantibus Sholnious? Cuz that is the only logical explanation that I can think of why you would have a book on Emeralds in your cabin. What have you learned form it? Does it tell you where the emerald is? How can we get it? Why-" Hermione was cut off. " Hermione, Hermione! Slow yerself down! I haven't looked at it yet, but you two can explore it for the moment. Just watch the first page, it likes to bite." Hagrid dashed outside and Hermione assumed that he was getting Sugar Pics and Chocolate Frogs from his garden for the tea. She opened to the first page, ignoring Hagrid's advice. She went to read the Table of Contents when. "Ow! It bit me! The book bit me! My God!" Hermione shouted as she clamped the book shut. Ron sat on the couch, suppressing the giggles that were trying to force their way out. She glared at him and he stopped. She opened to the second page and quickly tossed the book on the ground, in case it was to try and bite her again, but this time, it just sat on the ground motionless. Hagrid walked in with a handful of Sugar Pics and a few caged Chocolate Frogs. He laughed at Hermione's fear and poured the tea, setting the pics and frogs on the table with the fudge. Hermione blushed. Hagrid placed three large cups of tea on the table and sat down in the easy chair she had leapt up from. Hermione sat down next to Ron and flipped a few pages, looking for something that might be relevant to their awkward situation. Ron grabbed the book. "There's got to be something in this book. I mean why would some idiot make an entire book on Emeralds and not even give one hint of information on The Enchanter's emerald. My god," Ron remarked as he looked atop a likely looking page. He frowned and flipped the pages. He flipped until there was nothing left to flip and set the book on Hagrid's coffee table. Hermione snatched it up and, avoiding the first page read the second page word for word, not missing a beat. Then turned to the third, and read. For an hour she read, as Hagrid and Ron discussed the subjects of girls, roses, and head lice. "Here it is!" Hermione suddenly stated, making both Ron and Hagrid (whom had been playing an excellent game of Exploding Snap) jump. Ron ran over and read over Hermione's shoulder: The Enchanter's Emerald: Found in a Parallel Universe, the Enchanter's Emerald can cure most illnesses and can turn any metal into pure silver. The Emerald in current existence is located inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. in the Parallel Universe mind. No person has come back alive from this universe; but then again, not a soul knows how to get into the universe except for Professors Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. " Oh my.goodness," Hermione said. " How are we, two fourteen year old wizards-in-training, suppose to persuade Professor Dumbledore to tell us? I'm not even gonna try Snape, he'd love to make up any excuse to give me detention for a year. I'd probably get in trouble for just asking him a question, let alone asking him where the Emerald is." " You'd get in trouble? Try ME! If I even get in his classroom, I get screwed," Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. The card house that Hagrid had been building collapsed and made a loud series of pops. Blushing, Ron restated the previous statement. " Not in that sense, Hermione. I'd probably be totally busted. Huge trouble. Anything!!!" " Okay! Okay! Moving on quickly. So, how are we supposed to find out? Hmmm? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us. At least, I don't think he would. But--- " Something tapped on Hagrid's large front door. He went over and opened it, and a small owl flew in, with a letter in its beak. "Pigwidgeon!" Ron shouted as the minuscule owl crash- landed in Hermione's teacup after dropping the letter on Ron's lap. Ron looked at the envelope. The deep, purple, loopy writing read: "To Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger" "It's for us," Ron said curiously to Hermione as he carefully opened the envelope. He read aloud: "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, Your presence is required in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office immediately following the delivery of this letter. Do not tell anyone where you are headed and do not ask questions. Just come. Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagal Professor M. McGonnagal" 


	5. A Meeting with Dumbledore

Chapter 5: A Meeting with Dumbledore  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to think. Hagrid went over to the stove, bustling to put up the tea. Fang came over to "help". " I guess we'd better boot then," Ron said to Hermione and Hagrid. Hagrid bid them goodbye and the two fourth years ran into the school. " What do you think Dumbledore wants us for? We didn't do anything! Well, we haven't done anything lately," Ron said as they walked towards Dumbledore's tower. The gargoyle in front of the door sprang to life and jumped out of their way, revealing a door. Ron cautiously opened the door and looked inside. A moving spiral staircase ran upwards towards another door, which Ron assumed, was Dumbledore's office. Hermione followed Ron from behind as they mounted the staircase. They didn't even have to move, the staircase just brought them up to the door. " You go first," Ron said nervously as he shoved Hermione forward. She frowned, and knocked on the door. She heard a loud squawking, a voice hushing it up, and footsteps. The door opened, and Dumbledore stood in the doorway, dressed in purple from his head to his foot. Even his eyes were an amethyst color. Addressing Ron, the wizard spoke: " I didn't expect you and Miss Granger to come so quickly. You must have a speedy owl," he said, chuckling, but immediately stopped. "I have called you here this afternoon to discuss a deal of great importance. It depends on a life or death situation. Please come in and seat yourselves on the chairs in front of my desk." Hermione walked in and sat herself down. Ron, who couldn't believe what he had just heard, stood paralyzed in the doorway. Rolling her eyes, Hermione got up from her chair, grabbed Ron by the wrist, pulled him over to his chair and sat him down, while seating herself, yet again. Dumbledore seated himself at his desk, took out some peculiar colored pieces of parchment, and looked up at Ron and Hermione. " Like I said, this.er. mission is a deal with a life or death situation. Your friend Harry, as you have figured out, has Cantibus Sholnious, a disease that is practically impossible to cure. I am sure that the two of you have figured out the cure, am I correct?" The two of them nodded, and the headmaster continued. " From previous viewing of your "heroicness", I have decided to send you on a quest to get the Emerald. Here---" Dumbledore handed Hermione and Ron each a packet of the funny colored parchment, "you will find how to get into the parallel universe and retrieve the emerald in time. Harry will be in and out of the Hospital wing, and he will be informed about your mission. I wish you both the best of luck. Oh yes, check into Professor McGonnagal before you set out. Good luck." Ron and Hermione stared at Dumbledore, not knowing what to say. Ron got to his senses and nudged Hermione. They "thanked" Dumbledore and left down the spiral staircase (which was now going downwards). Neither of them spoke until they reached the common room, where they sat down in a corner and opened their packets. It was completely blank. "I knew it was too good to be true," Hermione said as she slouched, tears running down her face. Ron looked at it quietly and suddenly jumped up. "Ron, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked as Ron pulled out his wand. He took the parchment in hand and tapped it once with his wand. " I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered. As he did this, writing started to appear on the paper. Hermione gave a shout of joy. " Ron! You did it! You really think outside the box!" she said enthusiastically as she jumped up and threw her arms around him. Ron blushed when he noticed that everyone in the common room was watching. Hermione quickly removed herself from Ron and did the revealing spell to her own. It didn't work. " Okay, I have a feeling we really need to think outside the box on this one," Hermione said, losing her enthusiasm. She sat down and thought.hard. She sat for an hour, as Ron read through his instructions. " Okay, what isn't a spell, but will reveal almost anything on paper?" Hermione thought. Reveal. reveal. reveal.REVEALER! She instantaneously jumped up, like Ron had done, ran into her dormitory and grabbed a large, red, eraser looking object. Running down the stairs, she shouted: " Ron! Ron! The Revealer!" Ron grabbed Hermione's parchment rolls and met her at the bottom of the stairwell. Hermione put the papers against the wall and rubbed the Revealer on them. Slowly, words started to appear, and a map. Hermione quickly revealed the rest of the information and sat over in the corner again. The map showed all of Hogwarts, just like the Marauder's Map. The figures moved and it showed where each teacher was at that moment. Dumbledore was pacing in his office, McGonnagal was teaching a large group of sixth years, Snape was scolding a first year and Harry--- " Why on earth is Harry in the hospital wing talking to Dobby? Madam Pomfrey never lets house elves in.let alone us," Hermione said, surprised. " Let's go take a look," Ron said to Hermione's surprise, yet again. She gave him a suspicious look, and spoke: " Ron, don't forget the fact that "Mr. It" as we will call Harry for now, does not trust us and does not wish to talk to us. Why should we go see him?" " You never know until you try!" said Ron brightly. He popped up and ran towards the portrait hole. " Unless you'd rather stay of course!" Hermione sighed and followed Ron to the Hospital wing. 


	6. Harry's Journal

Chapter 6: Harry's Journal  
  
Ron slowly cracked the door of the Hospital wing and looked inside. To his left, he saw Seamus Finnigan getting a potion for his cold. Ron looked over towards Harry's sheeted bed. Harry was sitting up, reading a book called "Flying with the Cannons". Ron new this right away because 1. He himself had given the book to Harry and 2. The book was a brilliant shade of Orange, the team color. There was no Dobby in sight. Ron quietly walked in, Hermione at his side. Trying not to be seen by Harry, the two of them ducked down behind Harry's neighboring bed. Ron crawled under it and watched Harry from there. He scooted up to get a better look, and ran into yet, another book. The cover was blank, but a vivid shade if Dark Green covered it completely, and he recognized it immediately and gestured Hermione to come under, in which she did.  
  
"Hermione! Remember when Mum gave the three of us those journals for Christmas in our second year? Each one matched the sweater she gave us! Mine was Maroon, yours was Cobalt, and Harry's was Bottle Green! And here it is!" Ron whispered. Hermione snatched the book from this and said, "Where did you get this?!"  
  
"From right there," Ron said coolly and pointed to where he had run into the book. Hermione scowled and gave the book back to Ron. "We shouldn't take it, let alone read it,"  
  
"But how are we going to find out about anything that has been bothering him? Huh? We are going to save his life you know. He should at least be happy that we are doing this for him. Let us see what the scoundrel hath written," Ron said, doing a Shakespearean accent for the last bit.  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "Okay, okay. We can take it. But we have to give it back before we leave. Promise?" Hermione held out her little finger towards Ron. Ron took it into his and whispered, "I promise." He looked into her eyes as he said this. Ron had never noticed what beautiful, gray eyes Hermione had. They were like an angel's. He wanted to look into them forever, when-  
  
"Ron! Come on!"  
  
Ron snapped back into reality by Hermione's loud whisper on the other side of the bed. He slouched and followed her out of the wing.  
  
When they reached the common room, they went back to their corner and sat down again. Ron looked wantingly at Harry's journal, and back at the maps & instructions. Then looked at Hermione.  
  
"Which should we do first? The journal, or the maps?" Ron asked curiously, scooting over beside Hermione.  
  
"Well," Hermione said nervously, shifting her weight away from Ron " I guess we could explore his journal since we've already examined the maps and whatnot. Are you sure about this? What if someone sees us? Then what?"  
  
"We won't worry about that unless we do get caught, okay?" Ron answered. Hermione shook her head and they open to the first page.  
  
On the inside cover, it stated "Harry James Potter" in gold lettering, and the first page was blank. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"We're not done yet, we still have about 200 pages to explore, but I am not guaranteeing that they are all full. But he has written in it quite a bit; I sometimes watch him from my four poster. But, let us move on, shall we?" Ron stated. Hermione nodded vigorously, and he flipped to the second page. It read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I just got you for Christmas, and I have no clue why on earth I am writing in you, but. and the page went on.  
  
"Ron, we need to find something that would help us now, not things from the past! Lets skip to his most recent documentary, " Hermione said eagerly, grabbing the book from Ron. "At least this book doesn't bite," Hermione continued, flipping the pages. Ron laughed and suddenly slammed his hand between two pages.  
  
"This is the entry he wrote right before he got sick. He was writing in it the night before and it just happened to be in a different color ink. Read it!" Hermione sighed and removed Ron's hand from the page. He was right; the color was different. It was red in fact. Hermione read:  
  
"Dear Journal, This is so crazy! Snape is driving me completely insane! Today he force fed me the pepper up potion, but it didn't taste like it. It drove me nuts to have his fingers prying open my mouth! In front of all the Slytherins and the Gryffindors! I felt all dizzy afterwards but that was all. My ears didn't even steam! And that's what the Pepper Up Potion does! He must have poisoned me or something, I swear he put something else in that potion, it tasted like that potion that Hermione made awhile back. Um, the Polyjuice Potion. Well, I need to go. Ron asked me who I liked. I wonder! Ron likes Hermione, and that one is so obvious. But this is where I leave it. Harry  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and blushed. Hermione pretended not to notice Ron's look. She shut the journal and looked at Ron. Ron winced at the sight of her eyes, hoping she wouldn't question Harry's entry from the part about he and Hermione. But she didn't.  
  
"Snape poisoned him. Its gotta be him. That's the only way he could have gotten it, unless." Hermione pulled out the book that she had been looking at in the library, flipped to the part about Cantibus Sholnious and read it again. Her eyes widened and jumped up. She ran up to her dormitory and grabbed the maps, leaving Ron bewildered on the floor. She came up to him, maps in hand and cloak over her shoulders.  
  
"Get your stuff. We're going to go save Harry. Meet me outside the main entrance in five minutes" and with that, she vanished out the portrait hole. 


End file.
